


piano.

by feelingofthesea



Series: Sensation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Seduction, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: They stumble out of the fireplace. It’s fucking late. International travel is still a pain in the arse, but Blaise doesn’t have time for anymore musings about the Ministry or the travel department. He hears a thud and then Scorpius is on him.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Series: Sensation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077626
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	piano.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have fallen down a rabbit hole...
> 
> Thank you to [sportivetricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks) for beta reading! I appreciate you so much! 
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Blaise choked as he opened his bedroom door to the sight of Scorpius Malfoy, naked, draped over his king size bed. 

Rage and fear fighting for dominance within him, Blaise locked and silenced the room before pinning Scorpius down with a piercing stare. Swallowing the emotion that threatened to overtake him, he calmly asked, ever the businessman: “Don’t you dare tell me you fucking forgot your father arrived today. Remember the agreement we had?”

Scorpius blinked, innocently. “You mean that you _ordered_ me to stay away from you as long as he is here? I never agreed to that.” He moved into a sitting position and Blaise couldn’t help but let his gaze wander for the blink of an eye. “In fact, I think I have more questions,” Scorpius stated, winking at him.

Blaise drew a hand down his face and started to pace in front of the door. “What kind of question could you possibly be having that requires laying naked in my bed while _your father_ , who also happens to be my best friend, is at the other end of the hallway?”

Mumbling something that sounded a lot like _this is so fucked up_ and _he_ is _going to kill me_ , Blaise flopped down on the armchair in the corner. Memories flashing through his mind. 

_They stumble out of the fireplace. It’s fucking late. International travel is still a pain in the arse, but Blaise doesn’t have time for anymore musings about the Ministry or the travel department. He hears a thud and then Scorpius is on him. His own bag drops to the floor. He is hesitant for a moment, but then he isn't strong enough nor willing to fight_ this _right now. They are in Italy and he needs a fucking break. Scorpius’ lips burn a path from his own lips along his jawline and down his throat. Blaise tangles his fingers through silky blonde hair and before he has the chance to even do so much as breathe, Scorpius is on his knees, fumbling with Blaise’s belt, brushing his cock pretty intentionally, and Blaise gives in fully to the treacherous security Italy provides._

_It’s been roughly three weeks since they arrived at the villa. The last twenty-four hours feel unreal. Blaise actually had success pulling a major Italian company on board, Scorpius always by his side, an eager intern. Playing the professional role so well you could almost forget it was definitely just a role. Almost. Blaise holds his second cocktail in hand, listening only half-heartedly to what the Italian businessman next to him is saying. Tonight he is going to enjoy their win, no negotiations or anything for now._

_The sun has set a long time ago. Blaise is standing next to the dancefloor, lost in thought. Their new partners called it a night about half an hour ago. Someone grabs his elbow. Blaise doesn’t even have to turn to know it is Scorpius. He lets himself be pulled outside and a heartbeat later he’s pressed against a wall, soft lips on his, igniting a fire. For a while he lets Scorpius have the upper hand, before he abruptly spins them around. His palms slam against bricks on both sides of Scorpius' head. With his body Blaise presses him into the wall, sucking Scorpius' bottom lip between his._

_They kiss in the dark alley for what feels like forever, until Blaise stops caring, apparates them back to the villa –_ right fucking now - _and makes it as far as the entry way before he rips Scorpius’ shirt apart._

“So are you going to sit there all night and wait for my dad to come looking for us, or are you going to teach me?” The voice pulled Blaise abruptly out of his thoughts. Actually, Scorpius was probably going to kill him before Draco had the chance to. 

Feeling anger rising in him again, Blaise snapped, “No, because you’re going to get dressed and go back to your room, _now_.” 

Scorpius laughed and answered, “You don’t want me to leave.”

Blais drew a deep breath to gain patience again, his self control or whatever. “Yes, I do. And if you refuse to cooperate, I’m going to make you leave.”

His guarded gaze was met with a cocky eyebrow. Scorpius folded his arms behind his head, reminding Blaise how very naked he was. “Well then. Make me.”

  
  


__________________________

  
  


Blaise’s fingers pressed the piano keys in a punishing staccato. The melody was dissonant and the cadence was off, but he didn’t _fucking_ care. He’d thrown a robe at Scorpius and instantly fled his room, holding onto the last ounce of restraint he could access. He absolutely wouldn’t get himself into more trouble than he already was, except maybe he was in too deep already. Not even the cold, smooth marble under his fingertips provided the comfort it had always held.

Fighting another memory he’d tried to forget since the night it happened, he pushed on – relentless – and failed spectacularly.

_Blaise lets his fingers travel over the black wooden case of the piano. In the other hand he holds a tumbler of whisky. Guilt is nagging at his thoughts and he’s doubting his decision to bring Scorpius to Italy._

_With a deep sigh he sits down on the bench, places the tumbler on top of the piano and flips the case protecting the keys. As soons as his fingers make contact, he feels some of the thread ease away. He is lost in a world of chords, minor and major. Successfully pushing everything else aside. Until hot breath ghosts over his nape and a voice whispers next to his ear, “I bet you can’t play like this with my cock in your mouth.”_

_The piano chokes on a shrill sound as Blaise’s fingers come down on the keys, unintentionally, hard. Scorpius steps around him and props his hip against the piano. He wears nothing but one of Blaise’s shirts that hangs loose on his form._

_“Get out, Scorpius. This isn’t the moment to challenge me.” Blaise’s voice is strangled, low, more of a growl._

_There’s a flicker of something in Scorpius’ eyes and Blaise closes his own for a heartbeat. He just catches the movement of how Scorpius pulls the shirt over his head as he opens them again. Blaise’s right hand twitches, a million different emotions coursing through his veins. He watches, paralyzed, as Scorpius hoists himself onto the piano. Completely naked._

_Sucking in a lungful of air, he forces his pulse to slow down and positions his fingers on the keys again. Picking the piece he’s been playing back up, Scorpius’ words still ringing in his ears. “Actually,” he huffs, “I can play under any circumstances, not that it’s any of your business.”_

_The melody comes out harsh, too forceful, but it doesn’t last long anyway. Scorpius nudges Blaise’s hand out of the way and slides into the middle. Hovering right above C major. Spreading his thighs apart Scorpius levels Blaise with an intense stare. “Well then, go on.”_

_A shuddering breath escapes Blaise’s lips and he keeps his gaze on the score through pure willpower. Not that he needs it or something, but it’s still better than staring at Scorpius’ half hard cock._

_Blaise picks up the piece for a second time. It’s with exactly the right pressure this time, but he misses some of the keys. Plenty probably describes it better. He tries, he really tries to resist, but_ fuck _. The last chord fades out, missing any sense of harmony and Blaise pushes himself up, pinning Scorpius’ wrists to the piano case. He slants his lips over Scorpius’, crowds him with his body, and as Scorpius attempts to move, Blaise bites down on his lip – hard._

_They fight for dominance, neither of them willing to lose ground. Blaise frantically swipes his tumbler off the piano, glass shatters and whiskey spills all over the floor. Neither of them care. Instead, Scorpius wraps his legs around Blaise’s waist, loses his balance, and lands on the keys with a loud cacophony. Both of them can’t fight a laugh, but it doesn’t last long and they are lost in sensation again._

“Seems like some things never change.” 

Blaise’s fingers slid off the keys in horror.

“Although you used to play with a little more ease if I remember correctly.”

Turning around to face Draco, Blaise desperately tried to get rid of these memories once and for all. 

“Charming as always,” he bit back, feeling that his voice sounded off. “There’s a small Trattoria, not far away,” he pressed on, grasping every piece of normalcy he could reach, almost praying Draco wouldn’t catch up. “Dinner?”

Blaise actually managed to enjoy the evening, temporarily forgetting about his troubles. Until he opened the door to his room to find Scorpius Malfoy in his bed for the second time this day. Again very much naked, but this time sleeping. Curled around himself on one side. 

Frozen to the spot, Blaise watched him, an unreadable expression on his face, before he took a few steps into the room and tucked the blanket around Scorpius' frame. Abruptly he turned, closed the door behind himself silently, and slipped inside of one of the many guestrooms. His fist collided with the wall, unapologetic, and a loud scream left his lips.

  
  


__________________________

Blaise’s fingers danced over black and white keys _again_ . Featherlight and in perfect _piano,_ despite the storm raging inside his mind. He’d managed to get a couple hours of sleep before he woke up restless, conflicted. 

His piano was the only escape. Or at least it had been. Now it felt compromised, laced with forbidden desire, and it didn’t help to silence his thoughts as much as it had. The low melody came out hollow and restrained.

“How do you think you’d play with _your_ cock in _my_ mouth?” rasped a sleepy voice next to his ear, and Blaise could feel how Scorpius pressed his chest against his back. Wrapped his arms around Blaise’s waist and rested his chin on Blaise’s shoulder.

Blaise let himself sink into the embrace for a moment, soaking up the peace he desperately wished his piano would still provide. Before he had the chance to protest, Scorpius stepped back and instead slipped onto Blaise’s lap. A mischievous smirk on his lips, he planted a kiss at the corner of Blaise’s mouth and slid to the floor.

“Scorp…” It was supposed to be a warning, but it came out more of a plea. Still Blaise drew a hand down his face and tried to breathe the lust away that suddenly overwhelmed his senses. 

“Just ignore me, I thought you said you could play under any circumstances. How about you prove it?”

A helpless laugh escaped Blaise’s lips and he started to play once more. Not that he could have explained why. He made it through half of the piece and nothing happened. Then suddenly he felt Scorpius’s hands on his thighs, felt how they wandered higher, higher, _higher_ until they reached the waistband of his sleep shorts and tucked them down slowly. 

With an audible hiss, Blaise pressed the wrong key as Scorpius wrapped his hand around his cock. A major came out as F sharp minor and echoed too loud in the silent room.

“You better pay attention, don’t want my dad to wake up, do you?” 

Blaise could have strangled Scorpius, but he was too distracted, because Scorpius replaced his hand with his mouth and Blaise had a hard time remembering why he was supposed to stop him again. He let himself be carried away for a second or maybe an hour and then his senses caught up to him.

Without preamble Blaise yanked Scorpius to his feet and pulled him into a punishing kiss, but only for the shortest amount of time, before he roughly turned him around, pressing his hard cock to Scorpius’ arse, panting. 

Scorpius moved his hips, provoking, and Blaise grabbed them – hard. Stilling him, his voice a low, almost dangerous whisper next to Scorpius’ ear: “I’m not going to fuck you on the piano as long as your father is in the same building. Get to my room, _now.”_

Blaise felt his heart in his throat the whole way to his room. He locked it the moment they stepped through the door and for a split second he entertained the thought of warding it instead. 

In a frantic movement he pushed Scorpius onto the bed. Starting to tear at fabric, too far out of his mind to care about magic.

“Don’t you dare.” With a vigorous movement Blaise grabbed Scorpius’ wandering hands, pinning them above Scorpius' head. “Or do you want me to spell them to the headboard, because I _fucking_ will if you don’t quit teasing.” 

Scorpius shuddered visibly and a smirk spread across Blaise’s lips. “Oh so you do want me to.” 

Leaning in for another punishing kiss, Blaise wedged his knee between Scorpius’ thighs and pressed their hips together. Desperately trying to take the edge off his own desire. It only fueled the lust that bordered on despair. 

They started to move simultaneously, lost in friction and restrained sounds of pleasure. Letting Scorpius’ hands go, Blaise grasped the bedsheet to ground himself. Hissing and snapping his hips involuntarily, as suddenly there were fingertips everywhere. Soft, barely there, almost imagination, but he wasn’t in the mood for soft, or slow. Not now.

With a single spark of wandless, nonverbal magic, Scorpius’ hands were stuck to the headboard and Blaise let his hands travel over heated skin, massaged the right spots, kneading Scorpius’ arse cheek, pulling low meowls form him. 

After an indefinite amount of time, his patience couldn’t take it anymore, and he let himself sink into Scorpius. Space and time stopped mattering. The world shrunk to an assemblance of sound, body heat, and what felt like liquid fire. It could have lasted mere moments or a lifetime, Blaise wouldn’t have been able to point it out, as the fog on his mind started to clear – still breathless. 

His cheek was squished against the pillow and Scorpius reached across him, pulling the drawer of the nightstand open, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Blaise was too exhausted to care this time. He pulled the blanket over his body, feeling how the heat of his orgasm ebbed away slowly and the smell of tobacco pulled at his heart with unapologetic familiarity.

The sound of a door being closed echoed through the villa and Blaise realized with a sudden clarity that he was in too deep and had no idea how to get out of this mess unscathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!


End file.
